Monster Busters Zeo
by BackinTime405
Summary: The five Zeo sub-crystals have mysteriously ended up in Singletown, with the five MBC members gaining their hands on them. But with new powers, come new responsibilites, as the MBC aren't the only ones who are at it for the sub-crystals...
1. Foreword

Alright, so this is my first fanfic, and I'll try to upload quite a few chapters tonight (17th August).

I chose Zeo/MBC as both use the R/G/B/P/Y color swap (although green only appeared in 'Mindreader'. I thought Zeo would work better compared with other Power Rangers series' (Lost Galaxy might work).

I thought that both were similar so... I know I'm a scrub at writing, criticism would be nice. My facts might not be straight for a 1996 show, but at least I'm trying...

Anyways, enjoy!


	2. A Zeo Beginning

**Chapter name is based off the Zeo episode of the same name. Anyways... Enjoy!**

Chris, Sam, Danny, Cathy, and Elton were all back chilling in the clubhouse, reading a book, watching TV, or doing homework. Since Elton joined, things have started to run much more smoothly for the MBC.

"Hey Cathy," Danny called to Cathy as he was sitting on the table, struggling with his Maths homework. "How does Pythagoras' theorem work again?"

"Ugh," Cathy sighed as she said, getting up from reading her magazine. "For the millionth time."

She passed Chris and Elton, who were playing a competitive game of chess.

She'd reached Danny, who was struggling with his Maths homework. She bent over to see what he was doing, but was blocked by an arm, from which seemed to be coming from beneath her.

She looked down to see Sam, who winked and whispered, "Let me handle this."

Cathy sighed in defeat, as she walked the way back to her seat.

Just as she was about to sit down, a deafening noise was ringing in everyone's ears in the clubhouse of an alien attack; something they didn't want to hear.

The five MBC members split up across the room, running like a group of rats dispersing from each other, with Chris running to the MBC computer in HQ, ready discuss the problem.

"What's the status?" Sam called to Chris, looking at her v-com.

Chris was at it on the computer again, trying to pinpoint and locate, where the aliens were sighted.

"We seem to have an alien located by the eastern outskirts of Singletown," Chris said, spinning his chair around to turn to the other MBC members.

"And?" Sam asked. "Any other information?"

Chris turned back around towards the computer screen to answer Sam's question.

"He seems to have control of five crystals known as Zeo 'sub-crystals'...".

"Zeo sub-crystals?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Chris answered. "One large crystal split into five smaller pieces," turning back towards Danny. "I don't know what they are, but if he's managed to get them, he could merge them together and use them against us..."

Luckily for him, up came a picture of the Zeo Crystal, splitting into five pieces.

"Red," Danny smirked, folding his arms,as he saw the red Zeo sub-crystal.

"Yellow." Sam smiled, with a slight grin, as she saw the yellow Zeo sub-crystal.

"Pink!" Cathy shouted, ecstatic as she saw the pink Zeo sub-crystal.

"Green," Elton questioned, scratching his head as he saw the green sub-crystal.

"And blue," Chris laughed, laying back a little as he saw the blue sub-crystal.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sam asked, loading her blaster with ammo. "We have an alien out there that we need to bust!"

"Alrighty then," Chris said, placing his keyboard back in, taking his blue blaster on the seat next to him.

The rest of the MBC picked up their v-coms and blasters lying on the table.

They then encircled each other, each of the five MBC members raising their hand in the air, shouting "MBC POWER UP!"

So... did you like ? Any constructive critisms? Post your comments/reviews below and I'll try and improve on your feedback!


	3. Discovery

Pacing each other on the street, the MBC raced each other through the streets to where the alien was, only to discover that alien seemed to have been waiting for them.

With blasters on standby, the MBC carefully moved, step-by-step, until they were close enough to the alien.

"Time's up," Danny said, pointing his blaster at the alien, centering his blaster between his eyes. "Hand yourself in, or we'll just have to take you!"

The gooey, purple alien, turned around to be greeted with five young teenagers in their familiar MBC gear pointing blasters towards his face...

"Oooooooooh," he said, in a ghastly voice. "Arrrrre yooooou so suuuuuuure about thaaat?" the alien slowly said, focusing his eyes on Danny.

"Who are you?" Samantha said boldly. "And whoever you are, give yourself in!" pointing her weapon at the monster.

"We're not afraid to take second options for people not willing to comply with our orders" Elton countered, with the rest of the MBC standing beside him, backing up his claim.

"Hmmmmm, we'll seeee about thaaaat," he countered himself, digging into his body, revealing five crystals, to the shock of the five MBC members.

"Wait, what the-" Cathy asked looking between the four other MBC members.

The five crystal were circling each other around the alien's body.

"I will help you Monster Busters defeat your opponents in combat," the mysterious alien said, "but only if you are willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice..."

"Wait?" Chris interrupted Danny. "What is he talking about?"

"Hmmm," Danny thought, and looked towards Elton, who shook his head. He looked towards Sam and Cathy, but got similar responses from them as well. Danny looked and shook his head back at Chris."

"Hmmm..." Danny thought. "Ultimate sacrifice? What are you talking about-" but he was cut shorter than he had started, along with the rest of the crew as the ground started to shake slightly; but still knocking them off of their feet.

The five crystals started to rotate around the alien faster and faster, before a flash of light came and the alien vanished.

"Huh? What happened?" Elton said, panicking over what the alien had said dusting himself off. Chris wasn't even sure if he was concious or not.

"It's gonna be alright Danny," Sam reassured him, but she need some reassuring herself when she saw magic right in front of her eyes.

"Wait, what the-" she said, rubbing her eyes.

Right in front them, they saw each of the five Zeo Crystals floating towards them.

The red one was floating towards Danny, the green one was floating towards Elton, the blue one was floating towards Chris, the pink one was floating towards Cathy, the yellow one was floating towards Sam.

"Wait, what the..." Chris blindly asked, babbling to himself before each of the five MBC members opened their palms, the inner energy of each crystal being released into their color-coded member.

"Huh, what the... " Elton slowly said, trying to get a grip of his body. "I feel... feel... stronger," he said, trying to comprehend what his body was feeling.

"Me too," Chris replied, nodding at Sam, Cathy and Danny, who all in response nodded back at Chris and Elton. "I think we should head back to the clubhouse..."


End file.
